


Servant Of A Queen

by Christine1911



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine1911/pseuds/Christine1911
Summary: When Christine Beaumont is left orphaned and homeless, she travels to the house of her childhood friends-the Queens-in search of work. Hired as Thea's "handler", she works for the grieving Queens. When Oliver returns, will Christine be pulled into his life as vigilante?





	1. One-The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This may suck, I really can't tell. Anyway, tell me what you think so I know what to improve! Love y'all!

She stood in the rubble of what was once her home; everything was lost. Her parents, her life, everything. Sirens wailed in the distance, growing ever closer, but the fire was already burnt out. Her parents had tried to hide the threats that were made against the family from her, but she still knew. She never knew they would one day be realized. She sank to her knees admist the burnt remains of the grand foyer, and a glittering crystal from the chandelier caught her eye. She picked it up as police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances pulled up to the curb by her home-or what was left of it. She quickly stashed the piece in her pocket, standing. The police approached, eyes full of questions. She shook your head at them, walking away. They called out for her to stop, but she ignored them. Being raised filthy rich had its perks-the police weren't willing to shoot. As she staggered off, the shock started to dissipate, and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't sob, or wail, or any of the other things she wanted to do. She simply kept walking. She followed signs out of town, down Central City. By the time the sun rose, she had hitchhiked her way halfway down to Starling.

She didn't know what to do. Christine had never worked a day in her life, and here she was, orphaned and homeless in the streets of Starling. 

It was a rough few months before Christine turned to the Queen family. She lived on the streets of Starling City, struggling to survive. She committed no crimes, but she herself was often robbed, beaten, and threatened. The police didn't seem to care, since they never did anything to help. She was just returning from the police station in another attempt to get back her stolen profit, when it happened. Christine was on her way back to the slums, back to her box, when she heard someone following her. He had been for about two blocks now, and she was worried. She spotted an alley up ahead and made a decision. As the alley approached, Christine turned in, pressing herself to the wall just inside the alley. When, as she suspected, the man behind her turned into the same alley, she attacked. Christine jumped towards him, ladning a punch right in his nose. He stumbled and fell, and she ran. She ran like her life depended on it, because she knew it might. She didn't bother to look behind her; it would just slow her down.

Maybe that's why she didn't see him coming.

He grabbed her from behind, and she screamed as loud as she could. A hand quickly clamped over her mouth. He started dragging her backwards, and she tried to bite his hand. Her arms were locked at her sides, and despite her efforts she could not wriggle free. Christine was frightened, more so than ever before. Desperate, she stuck her tounge out. He pulled his hand away and she screamed again, calling for help. The man growled and covered her mouth again. "Scream, and I  _will_  shoot you." She nodded silently. He let her go and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a pistol. Christine didn't dare run. He gestured into a nearby alley, and, shaking, Christine walked into it. He pushed her against the wall, into the shadows, gun at her head.

The rest she'd rather forget.

Hours later, dry of tears, she pulled herself together, got dressed, and went home. It was less than a month before she knew.

She was pregnant.

She desperately searched for jobs, to no avail. Her child was soon to be born and she was underfed and homeless. It was then she decided standards needed to be lowered. Though she knew much of what it took to clean a mansion and keep the rich happy, she had sworn not to become a rich man's servant.

But Moira Queen wasn't a man.

Christine slowly trudged her way up the hill to the Queen mansion, preparing her speech in her head. She hadn't spoken in months, but she was sure she could convince the Queens to hire her. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. Hesitantly, she walked around back. She used to rub elbows with the Queens when she was rich, when her family was alive. It had been almost a year since then. Around back, she stopped dead at two headstones. One was Robert Queen's and one...Oliver's. Christine felt tears slowly trailing down her cheeks. She wasnt sure why she was crying, but she supposed it was because she felt their pain. To lose two of the most important people in your life in one fateful night...

Christine was still standing out back the Queen mansion when Thea came out. "Hey," she called, "what do you think your doing?" Christine turned around, frozen; Thea kept advancing on her. "You can't just come out here! This is private property!" Thea continued to rant, but Christine wasn't listening.

"Th-Th-The-ea?" Speaking was harder than she had anticipated. "It-s m-m-me-e. Chri-is-tine."

"Sorry, who?" She asked meanly. Christine sighed.

"B-B-Beaum-mont." She saw the recognition slowly dawning on Thea. Though Christine had been closer to Oliver, she still considered Thea a friend. But, based on the look on Thea's face, she did not.

"Christine Beaumont. Huh." Thea was practically sneering at Christine. "Started to think you had died. Didn't even come to the funeral." The younger girl's words were slurred, like she was drunk. It honestly didn't surprise Christine. She had always taken after Oliver, who heaven knew was no goody-two-shoes. Christine wrung her hands nervously.

"Was I e-eve-en inv-vi-vited?" The question was whispered, shy. She was afraid of the answer. For a second, just a second, there was sympathy in Thea's clouded eyes. Christine almost expected Thea to say she was always invited, to anything, but the sympathy vanished, replaced by drunken anger.

"Come to think of it, no. You weren't." The turned to storm away, but Christine called out.

"Wait! P-please!" Thea froze. "I didn't come to ar-arg-gue. I...I n-n-need...help."

"Just go crawl back to whatever hole you're living in and leave me-leave us-alone."

P-please, Thea. I c-can't. I can't ra-aise a chi-ild on the stre-ets." For the first time, Thea's eyes jumped down to her pregnant belly. Her mouth flapped around a bit before she finally spoke.

"What do you need?"

"A job." For the first time since speaking, her voice didn't waiver, and she didn't stutter.

"You want to work...for us?"

"I ha-ave to. There are n-no oth-ther opt-tions. Please." She was begging now, without shame. She needed this job if her son was to survive. Thea simply nodded.

"Follow me." Thea took her straight to Moira, who instantly agreed to help her. Thea-now apparently sobered-showed her to the servant's quarters, where she set up a bed.

___________________________________________________________

Years had passed, and Thea had become Christine's closest-and only-friend. She stayed separate from the other staff, knowing right from her first day that they resented her for the money she once had. Still, she was happy. She may not have the crystal glasses to drink from or the most luxurious lifestyle, but she had her son. Jacob was born on the fourth of May four years ago, and he was her pride and joy from the moment she heard him cry. Now, four years later, her life felt like it had never been better. The only thing missing was Oliver.  
"Why the long face?" Thea asked as she noticed Christine's smile fall.  
"I miss him." Thea's features softened, saddened. As much as Christine hated to see Thea upset, she knew it hurt Thea that no one ever talked about Oliver. She had made a decision to not avoid the topic. "Thea?"  
"Me too, Chris. Me too." Christine smiled sadly and went back to fixing Thea's hair before the party tonight. Christine made it clear she disapproved of Thea's drinking and drug use, but she supported her all the same. Heaven forbid Thea had no one to call and tried to drive herself drunk or high. Thankfully, Christine was always there to get Thea home safely.  
Thea's hair was finished, her dress was pristine, and her makeup was perfect. Christine smiled at Thea in the mirror. "What's the rules for tonight?" She asked. Christine always asked. Thea laughed, just as every other time.  
"No sex, no overdosing, and no alcohol poisoning." The girls had decided on these rules together shortly after Christine became aware of Thea's excursions.  
"Perfect. Have fun tonight Thea. Stay safe." With a wave Thea left, climbed in her friends' car, and they drove away to whatever venue the party was at this week.  
______________________________  
Christine drove up toward the building. She barely noticed anything about it save the smell of alcohol. She could taste the particles on her tounge. Parking by the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. The smell was three times as strong, burning her throat like she was drinking it. She pulled out her phone and shot Thea a text, then walked toward the front door. The closer she came, the louder it got. The colourful lights blinded her and she feared she might go deaf from the music. Soon she was on the dance floor, and she walked toward the biggest group of people. Pushing her way to the center, she scanned for Thea. Near the middle of the crowd, she spotted the bobbing brown hair next to her friend's blonde locks. "Thea!" She could barely hear herself. She surged forward and tapped the girl's shoulder. Thea turned, a drunken smile on her face.  
"Chris!" She shouted, barely audible.  
"Thea. You ready?" She nodded and hooked her arm through Christine's. Together they made their way towards the exit. Thea was oddly quiet, her face bordering in forlorn. As soon as they were out the door, Christine opened her mouth to ask what was wrong. "Where's Ollie?" Thea asked before the other girl could speak.  
"Thea?"   
"Ollie should have been there-would have been there."  
"He is here, Thea. His love for you still lives."  
"I miss him." Christine pulled her friend into a hug. Thea looked so small and fragile in the moonlight.   
"I know love. I know." After a moment, the two pulled apart and continued toward the car, Thea leaning on Christine for support. The drive home was loud with the sounds of the radio, the two friends screaming the lyrics out the open windows. Christine could almost forget Thea's question.  
Where  _was_ Oliver?

 

The answer would come sooner than she thought.


	2. Two-Oliver

Christine woke up to an absent Jacob, as per usual. She yawned and stretched, smiling. Today was going to be a fantastic day. She got out of bed and started her day like any other. She made her bed, got dressed, and went out in search of Jacob with a pile of his clothes in her arms. She looked in all his usual places to hide, but Jacob was nowhere to be found. Finally, she left the servant's quarters and walked into the main living room to see if Thea had woken up in the night. One thing she did not expect was to find Jacob playing on the floor while a fully dressed Thea and Moira stared at the T.V.

"Thea? What's up?" That's when she heard it, four small words that forever altered what they had known for so long.

"Oliver Queen is alive."  
______________________________

The three of them sat glued to the T.V., unable to comprehend what they heard. Only Jacob moved, playing with his blocks and cars. Christine blinked, and a tear slid down her cheek. In a second she was at Thea's side, and she saw her crying, silently. Whether it was with relief or heartbreak, neither could tell. Christine hugged the younger girl close, and Thea unfroze, arms wrapping around her as she sobbed. 

"Can it be? After all this time, is he alive?" Tears welled again in Christine's eyes, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Thea. Yeah. Oliver is back."

______________________________________

Moira and Thea went to meet Oliver at the hospital, so out of sorts they left Christine at the house to prepare it for Oliver's return. Jacob was too young to understand the miracle that was this man's return. Christine had always been one of his closest friends...what would he think of her now? No parents, forced to work for her childhood friends to pay for her housing. A dropout, a mother! Surely he wouldn't even recognize her. But when she heard the car approach the drive, the gravel crunching, she quickly finished feeding Jacob and put him in her room, where he would surely be distracted for hours by the toy cars and stuffed animals. 

The three walked in, and sat down for their first family dinner in five years. Silently, Christine helped serve the family. She stepped into the dinning room, entering from behind Oliver. He immediately turned around as she walked in. He looked, shocked. "Chris...?"

"H-he-hey, Ol-llie." It was then he seemed to notice the uniform she wore, the tray in her hands.

"What's this?" Christine shrugged and continued towards the table, but the second the tray wasn't at risk for dropping, his hand snatched her wrist. She slowly turned to look at him. "This isn't right. Why are you here?"

"Mama mama mama!" Jacob cried as he rushed forward to hug Christine around the knees. Christine couldn't help but smile at her son's excitement. 

"Chris...?" Christine glanced up at Oliver, and she knew that it was all about to fall apart.

"Ollie, this is Jacob. My s-s-son." He looked at her, bewildered. But Moira, always aware of the girl's sensitivities, distracted from the conversation. Or, at least, attempted to. Grateful, Christine continued to serve with the other cooks, and, as soon as she could, slipped away into her bed. She didn't understand why her heart was pounding, nor why her breathing was so erotic and heavy. It was just Oliver, after all...

She felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, and went in search of Jacob, in hopes he would lie down and sleep. It was, after all, almost time for bed. Soon she lay beside his bunk, which was pushed against her own, with him sound asleep and cocooned in the blankets. Satisfied he would sleep through the night, she allowed herself to fall into an almost-perfect sleep...

___________________________________________________

 She was woken, though she could hear nothing save Jacob's deep breathing. She sat up in bed, looking around. There, just by the door, was a shadow somewhat darker than the rest. She pretended to yawn and stretched, keeping her eyes just barely open. The shadow didn't move, and she began to panic. She got up and looked around, as if searching for something, making sure never to glance at him too long. She was sure now that it was a man. She began to walk towards the door, and just as she reached for the handle the man moved, reaching out to grab her. In a flash, she punched him in the nose and tried to sweep his legs out from under him, but he dodged it and grabbed her by the wrist. "O-ol-lie?"

"Jeez Chris, where'd you learn that?" She shook her head and smiled as he let her go. 

"You scared me!" She whisper-yelled. Shaking her head again, she opened the door and walked out, Oliver following her. The clock in the main room read almost one in the morning. She turned to face him. "What did you n-ne-need?"

"What, I can't just come talk to my oldest friend?"

"You  _died_ , Oliver. I'm sorry if I'm not the same as when you got on that yacht."

"I'm not asking you to be the same. I'm asking you to be my friend." There was a long silence before Christine spoke.

"I've al-alwa-ys been your friend, Ol-llie." She saw as well as heard him sigh with relief. 

"What happened?" She couldn't bear to remember what he was talking about, so she forced her mind to forget. "Come on, Chris. Please." Christine sighed.

"It's a long story, Ollie. One I don't really want to relive." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off, her voice trembling as much as her form. "Look, Oliver. I would never ask you to relive the past five years on that island. Please, don't ask my to relive mine." Mutely, he nodded.

"Can I ask one thing?" Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, Christine nodded. "Why are you working as a servant here?"

"I needed a way to support myself and Jacob. I had nowhere else to turn."

"It ends now."

"Ollie?"

"You are my closest friend. I refuse to have you here as anything but a guest."

"I can't, Ollie..."

"The guest room was remodeled to be your's long ago. Please."

"But, Moira..."

"I'll talk to my mother. Please. Move there, tonight." 

"I'll go get Jacob."


	3. Three-Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'm a little stuck. I hope you enjoy anyways!

No questions were asked the next morning when Christine walked to the dinning room in her set of day clothes. Oliver immediately stood up and came over to her, escorting her to her seat. She felt sheepish, after a year serving the Queens breakfast, it was overly weird to sit with them at the table. After Oliver was back in his seat, the food was brought out. Christine pretended not to notice the looks she got from the staff. She had never truly been one of them, but it would be worse now she was back among the wealthy. Slowly, conversations began among the Queens, but Christine managed to fade into the background, or so she thought. "Hey, Chrissy, where's Jacob?"

"He-'s st-till asle-eep. He norm-mally wakes up befor-re me, but he had a late night wake up call." Oliver smiled sheepishly, and Christine couldn't help but smile too. There was a comfortable silence for just a moment before conversation picked back up among them. And, of course, Oliver had to ruin it. 

"And I wasn't aware you were sleeping with my mother." Everyone fell dead silent. Christine's hearing faded, and by the time it came back, Oliver was walking out.

"Ol-ll-lie?" He didn't answer. Christine got up and scampered off after him. He was already halfway towards his bike when Christine managed to get the nerve to call out again. "Oll-"

"Chrissy..." He cut her off, then sighed. "I know. I'm okay."

"Pro-omise?"

"Yes. Look," She did, and he seemed like he was already regretting what came next. "I won't ask about the things in your past, so, please-"

"Ollie." She didn't stutter on his name, and he finally looked at her. "It's not that I don't trust you. I...I do-on't want you to see me...differently..."

"I know." His hands landed on her shoulders, and she looked up from the gravel. Her green eyes met his, and she knew what was about to happen. She pulled back from his embrace, afraid. "It's okay." Christine shook her head.

"No, it's not. Ollie...we used to te-ell each ot-ther ever-rything. I miss that." Before he could speak, Tommy pulled up, and Ollie looked back at Christine sadly before climbing in. 

She stood, staring after the car long after it was gone.

Back in her room, bathing Jacob in the big tub of the guest room, she reflected on what had happened. Ollie had almost kissed her, she knew. It was in his eyes. Did he actually like her, or was it a result of both their pasts? She sat up long after everyone was asleep, contemplating. Finally, around midnight, she found herself outside, with no recollection of sneaking out. Still, she had made it this far, and she needed to do something to calm her frayed nerves. So, she set out, grabbing the bag stashed in the old warehouse before working on her...research.


End file.
